Matt Riddle vs. Damarques Johnson
Damarques Johnson came in overweight for the fight and was deducted twenty percent of his purse. During the fight, Johnson suffered a broken right orbital bone in his eye socket. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Johnson flashed a jab and landed an eyepoke and Riddle had to take a moment, Herzog made them continue and they touched gloves. It might have been a contact actually. Johnson landed a good right hand. Four twenty. Johnson landed a good inside leg kick. Riddle landed a hard body kick. Four minutes. Apparently Riddle's own finger went into his eye when a jab hit it. Riddle blocked a high kick. He ate a hard inside leg kick. Three thirty-five as Riddle landed a left hook and a straight right. Riddle missed a body kick. He got a good double with three twenty-three to guard. Riddle landed a left elbow. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Riddle landed an elbow. Riddle landed a pair of right hands. Riddle landed a pair of right elbows. Two thirty-five. Johnson escaped and rolled out, he tried to stand but stumbled back, Riddle followed to guard against the cage. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Riddle defended an armbar. Riddle landed a right elbow and another. Another and a trio of right hands. One thirty-five as he passed to half-guard. He landed four or five short lefts. One fifteen. Riddle landed a pair of elbows. Johnson regained guard. Riddle defended a triangle. He landed a pair of rights with one minute. Johnson elbowed the forehead from the bottom. Riddle landed a left. He landed a right and a right elbow. He passed to half-guard with thirty-five. He landed eight lefts in under. Fifteen. Riddle passed to side control. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Johnson landed a good right. Riddle got a double to guard. Four thirty-five. Riddle landed a right hand. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Riddle stood. Johnson landed an upkick. Riddle came back down to guard. Three thirty-five. Riddle landed a left hand. He landed three rights and a pair of right elbows and one glanced off the body as well. Three fifteen with a hard right elbow right to the left eye there. Riddle defended an armbar exploding to side control. North-south. Three minutes. Back to side control. Riddle kneed the body hard. Two thirty-five. Johnson rolled. Riddle stayed on top. He elbowed the buttocks. Two fifteen. Half-guard really. Riddle landed three right elbows. Two minutes. Another right elbow, looked 12x6. Johnson stood to the clinch and he was defending a standing guillotine. He worked towards a single. Riddle landed an elbow. One thirty-five. Another. Riddle kept defending the single. Johnson let it go and stuffed a double and turtled Riddle up. One fifteen. One minute as Riddle exploded to mount. Johnson gave up the back. Both hooks now. He was flattened out. Rights and lefts rained down. Thirty-five. The referee stopped it with thirty-two left. Riddle was celebrating and thumping his chest. He hammerfisted the ground and faked elbowing the mat and did some shooting guns motions. Johnson had a mouse under his right eye, probably that broken orbital bone. He shook Riddle's hand.